doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cómics del Segundo Doctor
Los cómics del Duodécimo Doctor fueron publicados en los [[Anuario de Doctor Who|anuarios de Doctor Who]] y en las revistas TV Comic y Doctor Who Magazine. Acompañantes de cómics del Segundo Doctor * John y Gillian * Jamie McCrimmon * Victoria Waterfield * Zoe Heriot Lista * La mayoría de los cómics más antiguos no tenían títulos individuales, de modo que no hay un título "correcto" para varios cómics. Los comentarios y listas de fuentes antiguas podrían tener títulos distintos. * Los títulos que aparecen abajo son los más aceptados (con referencias de Jean-Marc Lofficier y revisiones del historiador de cómics John Ainsworth). Estos títulos fueron además utilizados por Doctor Who Magazine y Doctor Who Classic Comics (en la que John Ainsworth hizo muchos aportes). * Los títulos que aparecen abajo han sido tomados directamente de los cómics o de títulos que han aparecido en números previos. En algunos casos, el escritor/artista ha sido capaz de proporcionar un título a uno de sus trabajos. * La lista de abajo tan solo muestra detalles de la primera publicación. Anuarios de Doctor Who * The Tests of Trefus (Doctor Who Annual 1968) * World Without Night (Doctor Who Annual 1968) * Atoms Infinite (Doctor Who Annual 1969) * Freedom by Fire (Doctor Who Annual 1969) * The Vampire Plants (Doctor Who Annual 1970) * Robot King (Doctor Who Annual 1970) TV Comic * The Extortioner (TV Comic números 784-787) * The Trodos Ambush (TV Comic números 788-791) * The Doctor Strikes Back (TV Comic números 792-795) * The Zombies (TV Comic números 796-798) * Master of Spiders (TV Comic números 799-802) * The Exterminator (TV Comic números 803-806) * The Monsters from the Past (TV Comic números 807-811) * The TARDIS Worshippers (TV Comic números 812-815) * Space War Two (TV Comic números 816-819) * Egyptian Escapade (TV Comic números 820-823) * The Coming of the Cybermen (TV Comic números 824-827) * The Faithful Rocket Pack (TV Comic números 828-831) * Flower Power (TV Comic números 832-835) * The Witches (TV Comic números 837-841) * Cyber-Mole (TV Comic números 842-845) * The Sabre-Toothed Gorillas (TV Comic números 846-849) * The Cyber Empire (TV Comic números 850-853) * The Dyrons (TV Comic números 858-858) * Dr. Who and the Space Pirates (TV Comic números 859-863) * Car of the Century (TV Comic números 864-867) * The Jokers (TV Comic números 868-871) * Invasion of the Quarks (TV Comic números 872-876) * The Killer Wasps (TV Comic números 877-880) * Ice Cap Terror (TV Comic números 881-884) * Jungle of Doom (TV Comic números 885-889) * Father Time (TV Comic números 890-893) * Martha the Mechanical Housemaid (TV Comic números 894-898) * The Duellists (TV Comic números 899-902) * Eskimo Joe (TV Comic números 903-906) * Peril at 60 Fathoms (TV Comic números 907-910) * Operation Wurlitzer (TV Comic números 911-915) * Action in Exile (TV Comic números 916-920) * The Mark of Terror (TV Comic números 921-924) * The Brotherhood (TV Comic números 925-928) * U.F.O. (TV Comic números 929-933) * The Night Walkers (TV Comic números 934-936) Anuarios de TV Comic * Attack of the Daleks (TV Comic Annual 1968) * Pursued by the Trods (TV Comic Annual 1968) * The Time Museum (TV Comic Annual 1969) * The Electrodes (TV Comic Annual 1969') * Death Race (TV Comic Annual 1970) * Test Flight (TV Comic Annual 1970) Especiales de festivos de TV Comic * Barnabus (TV Comic Holiday Special 1967) * Jungle Adventure (TV Comic Holiday Special 1967) * Return of the Witches (TV Comic Holiday Special 1968) * Masquerade (TV Comic Holiday Special 1968) * The Champion (TV Comic Holiday Special 1969) * The Entertainer (TV Comic Holiday Special 1969) Doctor Who Magazine * Bringer of Darkness (con Jamie y Victoria) * Land of the Blind (DWM números 224-226 con Jamie y Zoe) Continuidad * El Segundo Doctor, Jamie y Zoe hicieron una "aparición especial" en Time & Time Again, un cómic del Séptimo Doctor. en:Second Doctor comic stories Categoría:Descripciones de cómics